Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
NOTE: This is the '''Peter Parker / Spider-Man from Miles Morales' universe' in the film, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-verse. If you want to see the alternative Peter Parker / Spider-Man from the main universe in the same film, click this page.'' Peter Parker was the first Spider-Man in Miles Morales' dimension, but was tragically killed in battle against the Kingpin. He was a minor yet pivotal protagonist in the 2018 animated superhero movie, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Peter is voiced by Chris Pine, who also played Steve Trevor in Wonder Woman, Dr. Alexander Murry in A Wrinkle in Time and the James T. Kirk of the Kelvin Timeline. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' Bitten by a radioactive spider at age 15, Peter Parker became the costumed superhero Spider-Man following the death of his Uncle Ben. Operating as Spider-Man for 5 years (with assistance from his Aunt May) Peter met and fell in love with Mary Jane Watson. He also came into conflict with numerous supervillains, such as Green Goblin, Scorpion, Tombstone, Doctor Octopus, Prowler, and the crime boss Wilson Fisk, aka Kingpin. However, things would change when Kingpin eventually had a machine called the Super-Collider commissioned from the scientific corporation Alchemax, designed and constructed by Dr. Olivia Octavius, intending to open a portal to another dimension to find counterparts of his deceased wife and son. However, Spider-Man found out about this and attempted to stop his plans. He engaged Norman Osborn, aka the Green Goblin, somewhere in the bunker the Collider was located. Attempting to reason with the Goblin about the danger the Collider posed, he discovered and rescued a young boy named Miles Morales, who had stumbled upon the battle, and discovered Miles had similar powers through their shared spider-sense. He instructed Miles to keep out of harm's way, and even offered to teach him about his powers, but was ambushed by the Prowler, whom he fought across the Collider's chamber. Eventually, the Goblin attacked again as the Collider activated and created a dimensional rift. Goblin attempted to kill Spider-Man by placing him in the colliding energy beams, and through his unique dimensional signature, ended up causing a powerful dimensional disruption that ended up drawing in inter-dimensional counterparts of him into his universe, namely two older versions of himself, alongside Gwen Stacy, Peni Parker, and Peter Porker. The resulting explosion heavily damaged the Collider, killing Osborn under it's wreckage and badly injuring Spider-Man. Miles found Peter's wounded form, to which the dying hero gave him a flashdrive with software to disable and destroy the Collider, instructing Miles to do so and keep safe from the Kingpin, falsely assuring the boy he'd be safe. He is confronted by Fisk, and weakly banters with him, but also attempts to reason with his nemesis, telling him that trying to bring back Vanessa and Richard was not worth potentially destroying New York. Unfortunately, the mention of them enrages Kingpin into dealing a fatal blow to Peter, murdering him. He orders Prowler and Tombstone to dispose of the hero's body, and upon spotting an obscured Miles, also orders his death. Peter's death is later discovered and is reported throughout New York, shocking the citizens with their beloved hero's tragic demise. A speech is later held by his distraught wife Mary Jane, who states that Peter humbly believed anyone could be Spider-Man, merely saying he was just the boy who was bitten by the spider. Immensely guilty and bound by his promise to destroy the Collider and stop Fisk's scheme, Miles purchased a cheap Spider-Man Halloween costume in an effort to carry on Peter's place as Spider-Man. Personality Peter Parker was a man who loved being Spider-Man. Despite being injured and knocked down constantly, he declared that he loved helping people as Spider-Man. According to his wife at his funeral, Peter was also very humbled and once told Mary Jane that anyone could be Spider-Man. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Predecessor Category:Deceased Category:Superheroes Category:Paragon Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Outright Category:Spouses Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Reporters Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Legacy Category:Genius Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Bigger Good Category:Posthumous Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Role Models Category:Localized Protection Category:Protectors Category:Global Protection Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Famous Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Theatrical Heroes